Chimera
by DownThatLayne
Summary: HIATUS. In the time of shining knights, epic legends, and conniving sorcerers, lives two kingdoms. Cullen and Swan. With an ages old rival, walls and tension couldn't be higher. A wicked plan. Dark magic. Deadly sword fights. And medieval romance. HIATUS


**A/N: It's mah first multi-chapter fanfiction, at least give it a try :p FYI, the title of this fic is pronounced Ki-meer-a and it's basically a grotesque fire-breathing monster of one's own imagination. Pretty damn wicked.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own an Excalibur, not Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>"How do I stay so healthy and boyishly handsome? It's simple. I drink the blood of young runaways."<strong>

**~William Shatner**~

**~Prologue~**

I brush my windblown hair from my face for what seems like the thousandth time. My long, green dress is now sagging with dirt and grime as I continue trudging through the forest. A sound is heard to my left, and I stop my tracks. I control my breathing and keep my eyes peeled; _anything _could be out there. I quickly recount all the stories Father tells me before bed, stories of monsters lurking in the woods. Oh, what was I _thinking? _I do not stand a chance on my own.

_No, _I think. I would rather live in the wild than go back home. Not one person listens to me there. I may only be nine summers, but I have opinions, too!

The rustling to my left sounds closer and panic bubbles in my chest. I clutch my worn sac to my torso. If it is a thief, they will have to take me down before they get my few precious belongings! _Oh, whom am I fooling? _

At the sound of yet another branch crunching, I bolt.

I do not bother keeping quiet as I tear through the trees, dodging hanging limbs and jumping over protruding roots. My breath is short and hurried as I blur past the nature. I know the alleged thief is tailing me; I can hear his footfalls.

Just now, I feel a tug on my dress, but pull against it. I hear a dreadful tearing sound and know the dress I had gotten for my last birthday is damaged beyond repair. I do not look back, but assume it had caught on a fallen bough.

The tramples behind me cease, and I run a few more meters before slowing to a stop. I circle round myself and find no threat in sight. My chest constricts painfully with my shallow breaths and I am in dire need of some water.

Just as I go to lean on a nearby trunk, I am tackled to the ground.

"Gotcha!" I hear a boy yell in my ear as his body suffocates me. He sounds young and jovial, especially when he starts to laugh.

"Get off! Get off, you fool!" I cry, still in fear of my life. He, thankfully, leaps off me, but he then roughly grabs my shoulder to assist me into a sitting position. I look up towards him and am only partially surprised to find a young boy smiling wildly at me.

He leans down close to my face, and my eyes widen at the proximity. Angers boils within me at his complete lack of social respect. How dare he barrel me to the ground, laugh about it, and then invade my personal space?

"Well, excuse me, _kind sir," _I said, through gritted teeth, "but could you please step away from me?"

His brows scrunch together. "No need to be foul, I was just playing."

"Next time, you should probably let me in on your little game."

His laugh is piercing, but oddly delightful as it bounds off the trees. "Oh, but that's half the fun!"

I huff. I do not have time to deal with this _child _– one who is almost certainly a few years older than myself – and his silly games. I need to be out of my kingdom's range before Father sends his cavalry to find me, no doubt.

"Goodbye, Green Eyes," I dub him as it is his most redeeming quality. I pick up my sac, brush it off, and continue in what I am assuming is the right direction.

"Hey, wait up, Brown Eyes!" I roll them. Threw yourself right into that one, didn't you, Bella?

"I'm busy, leave me alone."

"Too busy to play and make a new friend? What kind of kid are you?"

I send him a glare over my shoulder, only to see him following closely behind. "The responsible kind."

He scoffs. "That's our parents' job."

"Well, maybe I wanted to grow up faster. Be smarter. More _mature._"

"I'm not sure, but I think you just insulted me."

"Wow, so Green Eyes does have a brain."

"Well, Brown Eyes, I _am _twelve. Practically a man."

It is my turn to scoff. "Oh yeah? In whose kingdom?" I ask tauntingly, wholly surprised at my juvenility. Hmph. He must bring out the worst in me.

Just as he opens his mouth to answer, we both hear the infallible ruckus of horses' hooves pounding on the forest floor. "Bloody Nora!" I grab Green Eyes' hand and tug him behind me as I speed through the woodland, taking sharp turns at every chance.

"Are you mad, Brown Eyes? You can't outrun horses!"

"I will try!" I let go of him, and he takes the lead.

"Who are we running from?"

"Whoever my father sent to find me, I suppose," I wheeze out.

"You ran away from home?"

I am close to crying now because I know I'll be in more trouble if I get caught. I just _cannot _be caught. "Please." My voice wavers. "You don't understand the punishment I'll receive for this!"

He looks over his shoulder at me. He must see the desperation on my face because his expression turns determined. "Follow me," he grunts. I almost reply with, "_Is that not that what I am already doing," _but refrain for he is being most kind.

We take a risky path not worn by travelers, and I try my best to keep up with the boy I have lain my life upon, without even knowing his name. _Can I be more dimwitted?_

After what seems like ages, we slow to a walk. The horsemen are no longer heard behind us. I am panting like a wild animal and I can tell Green Eyes is reining his exertion in, probably trying to seem "manly." He unhooks a canteen from his belt and takes a long swing. I berate myself for not thinking ahead. I truly am a buffoon.

"Here, have some," he offers, reaching his canteen to me.

"Oh, no. I cannot take your water." He rolls his eyes and forces it into my grip.

"Just drink it. We're not far from my home."

I try only taking a small sip, but my great thirst betrays me. "So good."

He laughs. It is still a beautiful sound. "It's just water. From your dress and stature, I would assume you hardly ever go thirsty."

I eye his clothing and notice the fabrics are also born of wealth. "You do not look much like a villager yourself."

He smirks. "I am the son of the Champion in my kingdom."

I raise my brows, but I am not easily impressed. "I am the daughter of the prince in mine."

"Wow," is his only response. "Who is your mother?" I blush, deeply and hotly. I am embarrassed; I am ashamed. "I see."

"No one talks about it. I only know she is dead now, and that my father really loved her."

"But…."

"But it does not change who I am, _what_ I am," I remark bitterly. I do not look up to see his face, but he stops his pace.

"Brown Eyes, the ruler in my kingdom was born a bastard child. People still respect him. Of course, it's mainly out of fear," he mumbles the last bit to himself.

I shove him playfully to lighten the unexpectedly tense mood. His eyes suddenly twinkle with mirth and I prepare myself for an onslaught. He shoves me back, then leans in real close to my face. "TAG, YOU ARE IT!"

I am thoroughly convinced he's busted an eardrum, but I haven't time to fuss for he's already run off.

"You will pay for this, you heathen!" I shout, but with a bright smile on my face. I gather up my dress and chase after the sound of his laughter. He dodges behind a tree, but not before sticking his tongue out at me.

"Catch me if you can, Princess!" he taunts.

"Oh, just watch me, Champion!" He turns, undoubtedly to make another vulgar expression, when his eyes widen and he stops cold.

"What in the Saints' name – " My momentum forces me to smack into him. With a thud, we fall to the ground. I throw my head back in laughter. "Gotcha!"

Just when I start to realize he is not laughing with me, two arms grab me from behind. I let out a piercing screech as the man drags me away from Green Eyes, who of which has a look of horror on his face.

"Father, stop!" he shouts, and my eyes widen. I turn to look at my captor and my heart stops. Those colors, that family crest… I would know it anywhere. I have been sworn against it since I was a baby. Cullen. Our greatest rival kingdom.

"Edward, what in _bloody hell_ are you doing with a Swan?" he spits with disgust and tightens his hold on me, causing a whimper to escape.

Edward is momentarily taken aback by the revelation, but replies with heat, "You're hurting her!"

"Like it matters. She's on our land." He whips out a dagger and runs it along my cheek. I feel the split in my skin, and the tears start to boil over.

"My father is Prince Charles! Surely, he will learn of this treachery!" I warn.

"Father, it is my fault, do not punish her," Green Eyes, or as I have recently learned, Edward, speaks bravely.

"Isabella!" I hear the familiar voice of my father's most trusted Knight and sag in relief. "Unhand her!" he yells while I hear the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn. "Should have known a Cullen would be responsible."

Edward's father releases me, and William Black pulls me behind him. My stomach rolls as I reach up to feel the blood running down my face. I stare at Edward from around William's armor until our eyes meet. I cannot interpret his expression.

"She'll do best to remember to stay out of our territory," the Cullen Champion says with narrowed eyes. William sheaths his sword once more and tugs me over to his mount.

"Good day," he says tersely to the father and son as he lifts me onto the back of his horse. Edward climbs onto his father's own black steed, and our eyes meet again.

"Bye, Green Eyes," I whisper to my once potential friend.

He smiles sadly and the emotion in his eyes causes my heart to break. I know this is the way I will picture him for the rest of eternity; I will never get this image of his achingly beautiful face from my mind.

In a flash, it is gone, replaced by stone as cold as winter.

"Goodbye… Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? Review!<strong>

**If ya stick around, well I guess I'll see youz next time, babes.**


End file.
